Bizarre
by floweury87
Summary: [ONESHOT] Bagi Kyuhyun, Sungmin adalah seseorang yang sangat indah dan, well aneh/KYUMIN FIC/YAOI/OLDER!KYU/DLDR/RNR


**BIZARRE**

 **KYUHYUN X SUNGMIN**

* * *

 **Note: Kyuhyun lebih tua sekitar 3 tahun disini.**

* * *

Kyuhyun memikirkan pegangannya pada sebuah sapu yang berada di kedua tangannya—ia mengeratkan jarinya di sekitar tangkai sapu lalu melonggarkannya. Lagi dan lagi ia melakukan hal itu terus menerus, alisnya berkaitan menatap bingung. Tanaman tomatnya sedang melambai karena angin pada Kyuhyun, seperti bertanya kenapa ia tidak berjalan ke arah mereka dan menyiraminya, tapi hanya saja itu...

Kyuhyun mulai mempertimbangkan untuk menelepon polisi lagi. Para polisi mungkin akan mengurus situasi ini lebih baik daripada dengan sebuah sapu di tangannya. Itu adalah hal terpintar yang harus dilakukan. Seseorang yang pintar dan intelejen seperti Kyuhyun seharusnya mengontak orang yang bertanggung jawab yang akan menangkap _nya_ dengan cepat, karena walaupun balkonnya secara teknis berada diluar apartemennya, itu tetap saja properti pribadinya.

Benar.

Jadi begini. Ada seorang _bocah_ di balkonnya. Dan maksud Kyuhyun bukanlah bocah seperti anak yang baru belajar berjalan atau bahkan seorang anak berumur sepuluh tahun yang kehilangan ibunya, tapi bocah yang bisa kita sebut dengan _remaja._ Salah satu dari makhluk menjengkelkan yang melambaikan kartu mahasiswa mereka di bar setiap rabu malam untuk mendapatkan sebuah soju, dan juga salah satu dari makhluk menyebalkan yang mengendarai mobil butut berisik mereka di depan apartemen Kyuhyun memainkan lagu-lagu top 40 dengan sangat keras yang Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengarnya walaupun ia berada di lantai yang lumayan tinggi. Satu dari _anak-anak_ itu. Kyuhyun hanya lebih tua sekitar tiga tahun dari generasi mahasiswa, tapi rasanya sangat susah baginya untuk menatap salah satu dari mereka dan berpikir _teman._

Kyuhyun sangat, sangat tidak suka seseorang yang lebih muda darinya. Mereka sangat mengganggu. Seharusnya Kyuhyun benar-benar memanggil polisi.

Masalahnya adalah, bocah ini terlihat sangat berbeda. Seperti, ia habis mengalami _malam yang paling buruk_ dalam hidupnya.

Bocah itu mengenakan celana jeans dan hoodie yang kebesaran, lalu sepatunya hanya _satu,_ dan ia tergeletak dengan tubuh menelentang bersamaan pipinya yang menekan tumpukan batu indah di balkon milik Kyuhyun, air liurnya terlihat keluar dari sekitaran mulunya saat ia tidur dengan lelap, jarinya yang indah melingkari sebuah botol soju kosong yang ia peluk seperti boneka teddy bear.

Kyuhyun melirik pot tanamannya yang terlihat basah, itu seperti—seperti bocah itu memuntahkan minumannya disana! Tapi yang paling terburuk adalah saat Kyuhyun menyadari ada sebuah luka melingkar berwarna ungu yang berada di mata kanan bocah itu. Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya.

Sepertinya pagi Kyuhyun akan menjadi berbeda dari yang biasanya.

Dengan menghela nafas panjang, Kyuhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangkai sapu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia seharusnya benar-benar memanggil polisi. Bukannya malah mengusik tidur anak itu dengan tusukan-tusukan pelan ujung sapunya, satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali. "Hey."

Bocah itu mendengus dan jari-jarinya tersentak. Tapi selain itu, dia tetap tidak bergerak.

"Hey," Kyuhyun mencoba lagi, menekan sapunya lebih keras. "Hey, _kau."_

Mata anak itu perlahan terbuka membuat bulu matanya yang panjang terlihat lebih indah, dan kemudian ia menyipitkan matanya lagi karena sinar matahari yang terang. Kyuhyun menontoninya dengan kening berkerut saat si bocah penyusup itu mengerucutkan hidungnya, merasakan bau alkohol yang menjijikan di bibirnya dan perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melototi sekitar dengan mata ngantuknya.

Pertama, bocah itu menatap ke arah tembok. Memincingkan matanya ke arah mereka seperti sedang menyelesaikan sebuah masalah matematika. Kemudian, ia menatap tanaman Kyuhyun. Ia menatapnya seperti tanaman itu adalah sebuah alien, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap setiap sekian detik, mulutnya menganga dengan saliva yang mengalir turun.

Kyuhyun menusuknya dengan sapu lagi. "Ini adalah properti pribadi," ujarnya dengan suara bass orang dewasa sambil menyipitkan kedua mata.

Akhirnya, perhatian dari entah-siapa-nama-bocah-itu tertuju pada Kyuhyun. Matanya yang hanya terbuka setengah akhirnya melotot lebar pada Kyuhyun. Indah, hitam pekat, ebony dan ribuan kata puitis lainnya dapat mendeskripsikan mata rubah milik bocah itu, dan Kyuhyun merasakan kemarahannya hilang begitu saja saat orang ini menatap lurus padanya. Dengan hati-hati, bocah itu mencoba untuk berdiri, tapi kemudian ia menyerah saat ia terhuyung-huyung jatuh lagi dan lagi. Ia meringis sakit dan kembali menatap sekitarnya, terdisorientasi.

"Hey," mulai Kyuhyun. "Kau—kau harus pergi."

Lagi-lagi, matanya terpaku pada Kyuhyun. Bocah itu memberikan tampang marah-bingung-heran-ketakutan-kesal-dan-what-the-fuck yang tidak pada tempatnya. Jika ada orang yang seharusnya sangat tepat memberikan tampang itu sekarang, itu adalah Kyuhyun—bukan bocah itu.

"Kau hidup disana?" ujar Kyuhyun, saat ia dipertemukan dengan keheningan. "Aku bilang— _Apa. Kau. Hidup—"_

"Bisakah kau—" jawab bocah itu sambil menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan. "...bisakah kau, _tidak_ berteriak?" suaranya terdengar sangat serak, Kyuhyun memperhatikan khawatir.

"Aku tidak berteriak," ujar Kyuhyun datar tapi membuat bocah itu meringis. "Itu mungkin efek alkohol. Sekarang kau harus—"

"Apa kita bertemu—" ujar bocah itu sambil menutup mulutnya seperti sedang menahan sesuatu untuk tidak keluar. Setelah beberapa saat, ia melanjutkan. "...di bar, tadi malam? Apa kita—um..." pipinya memerah saat ia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

Kyuhyun melotot horor padanya. Karena, yang benar saja? Apa situasi ini terlihat seperti mereka baru saja melakukan _one night stand?_ Mereka berdua, pakaian mereka lengkap, mereka berada di balkon luar, dan tumpukan muntahan disana? "Apa? _Tidak!"_

"Oh tuhan," desis bocah itu sambil menaruh tangannya di telinga lagi. "Berisik sekali."

Sudah, cukup sudah. "Dengar," Kyuhyun melangkah maju dan bocah itu bahkan sama sekali tidak tersentak. Dia hanya duduk disana dan mengerjap pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. "...Aku tidak tahu kau itu siapa, atau bagaimana kau bisa menaiki gedung ini untuk sampai ke balkonku—"

"Aku menggunakan tangga," potong Sungmin dengan kerutan di keningnya. "Seperti manusia biasa."

"...tapi kau harus pergi, sekarang. Oke?"

Dengan kaki yang sepertinya mereka terbuat dari Jelly, bocah itu mencoba untuk berdiri lagi, dan kemudian ia menghela nafas berat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak terjadi, untuk sesaat, ia mengejapkan matanya ke arah lantai, benar-benar seperti baru merasakan _hangover_ untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia lalu berujar. "Aku butuh dua detik."

"Kau punya nol," bentak Kyuhyun. " _Nol detik._ Kau beruntung aku tidak memanggil—"

"Oh, panggil saja," potong bocah itu, "panggil saja polisi itu. Ayahku pasti akan sangat menyukai cerita ini." Ujarnya dengan nada jengkel.

Kyuhyun tahu jika itu hanyalah perkataan kasar karena efek _hangover-_ nya. Tapi wajah bocah itu terlihat—terlihat sedih.

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti—tidak satupun dari hal ini yang masuk akal. Sangat tidak masuk akal bagaimana anak ini bisa naik ke balkonnya, sangat tidak masuk akal kenapa bocah ini masih berada di properti pribadi Kyuhyun, dan sangat tidak masuk akal kenapa bocah ini terlihat sangat—sangat _indah—_ well, yang terakhir tidak dihitung 'sih. Tak satupun. Kyuhyun menatapnya sekali lagi. "Apa kau bahkan tinggal di gedung apartemen ini?"

"Um—" ujarnya sambil menatap sekita lagi—seperti ia tidak _yakin. "_...Aku tinggal di sebuah rumah."

"Bagus."

"Aku—normalnya aku tidak seperti ini—" wajah bocah itu tampak malu. "...Aku mempunyai malam yang buruk."

"Ini sudah pagi," ujar Kyhyun mengklarifikasi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yeah." Keheningan yang melingkupi disana membuat Kyuhyun menatap ke arah luka yang berada di sekita mata anak itu. Sepertinya cukup buruk. Seseorang benar-benar memukulnya dengan keras kelihatannya—atau mungkin luka itu disebabkan ia yang terhuyung-huyung saat menaiki tangga? Entahlah.

Tepat ketika Kyuhyun mempertimbangkan dirinya untuk bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja, pertanyaan itu langsung terjawab.

Bocah itu mulai _menangis._ Disana, di balkon Kyuhyun, dikelilingi tanaman hijaunya dan angin yang berhembus, ada seorang bocah asing yang menangis tersedu-sedu secara histeris. Ia memeluk botol soju kosongnya lebih erat seperti itu dapat membuatnya nyaman, satu tangannya ia taruh ke bibirnya, dan ia menangis.

Kyuhyun hanya— _menatap_. Jujur saja, dirinya tidak terlalu baik dalam menunjukan emosinya, bahkan untuk orang-orang yang sudah ia kenal. Terkadang, ia hanya berdalih untuk menelepon sesekali disaat orang terdekatnya membutuhkan supportnya. Memangnya apasih yang harus ia katakan? Atau lakukan? Menepuk punggung mereka sambil mengatakan _sini, sini, ada aku?_ Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa masalahnya.

Tapi anak ini sepertinya mempunyai _banyak_ masalah.

"Aku sangat—" bahu bocah itu bergetar dan nafasnya tidak beraturan, "—sangat minta maaf, maafkan aku, aku hanya—" ia tersedu lagi, "Aku memiliki malam yang _sangat_ buruk."

Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya. Seharusnya ia benar-benar memanggil polisi tadi. Sekarang lihat apa yang harus ia tanggung sekarang.

Masih dalam keadaan menangis, Kyuhyun melihat bocah itu mencoba berdiri dengan berpegangan erat ke salah satu tiang di balkon Kyuhyun. Bocah itu terlihat sangat mungil dengan tinggi badan yang berbeda jauh dari Kyuhyun dan tubuh yang berisi. Tangannya masih memeluk erat botol soju di dadanya. Hampir seperti lupa ia mempunyai luka di daerah matanya, bocah itu meringis saat mengusap air matanya yang bercucuran dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ini memalukan," rengek bocah itu, "Aku harus—pergi. Aku—" ia mencoba melangkah ke depan lagi, dan Kyuhyun, dengan instingnya, ia berjalan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang untuk memberikan ruang pada bocah itu. "Ini sangat, sangat memalukan..."

"Er—" gumam Kyuhyun, ia membuka pintu apartemennya dan melangkah masuk pelan "...itu—yeah." _Yeah? Ya tuhan, Kyuhyun._

Bocah itu terisak, mengusap matanya lagi dan mengikuti Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam apartemennya tanpa meminta izin. Ia masuk begitu saja. Kyuhyun berpikir memang itulah yang harus dilakukannya, untuk dapat pergi dari sini, karena kesempatan bocah itu mengingat bagaimana ia bisa mamanjat ke balkon Kyuhyun adalah sangat sangat kecil.

Kyuhyun menatapnya lagi, bocah itu terlihat acak-acakan, canggung, dan memakai pakaian berwarna terang, sangat berbeda jauh dengan Kyuhyun yang rapi, kaku, dan membosankan. Anak itu terlihat—aneh. Dan itu bukan hanya karena ia masih terus menangis dengan botol soju kosong di pelukannya, tapi ia memang terlihat berbeda.

"Dimana pintu keluarnya?" tanya bocah itu pelan, bahkan ia tak mencoba untuk mencarinya sendiri. Kyuhyun menepuk wajahnya frustasi, ia menatap orang yang ada di depannya itu dan mendesah.

"Itu—" tunjuk Kyuhyun. Si bocah asing itu berjalan menuju pintu depan Kyuhyun tanpa sepatah katapun, tanpa tahu alasannya Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa berpikir pada anak itu. "...apa kau—baik-baik saja?"

Tanpa jeda dalam langkahnya, bocah yang masih terisak dan terengah itu menjawab "Tidak,"

"Apa ada—apa kau—aku bisa menelepon seseorang," coba Kyuhyun lagi. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya akan sangat buruk jika ia mengirimkan anak malang ini keluar dari apartemennya dengan memeluk botol soju dan satu sepatu, sendirian berjalan pulang kerumah.

Kyuhyun hanya merasa tidak enak, oke?

Fakta bahwa pinggul bocah itu terlihat sangat pas untuk Kyuhyun meletakan jarinya di sekeliling sana dengan nyaman tak ada hubungannya dengan itu. Karena, jujur saja—memiliki pemikiran seperti itu, itu itu sangat jahat dan mesum, tentang seseorang yang sedang menangis itu...adalah pikiran yang kotor. Dan aneh.

Kyuhyun terbatuk canggung. "Aku bisa—"

"Tidak apa-apa," gumam bocah itu sambil masih melangkah menuju pintu. Ketika hanya satu langkah lagi sebelum ia mencoba membuka pintu dengan tangannya dan menghilang di lorong—dimana tetangga Kyuhyun, ibu Kim yang berisik akan mendengus dan memutar bola matanya lalu bergosip dengan seluruh ibu-ibu di lantai mereka tentang teman tidur Kyuhyun—Kyuhyun menggeleng dan lalu menangkap lengan anak itu cepat.

Bocah itu berbalik, matanya melebar memandang Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya. _Holy. Shit,_ ujar Kyuhyun mengutuk dalam hati.

 _Mata yang sangat indah._

Seperti baru saja terbakar, Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dari lengan bocah itu dan terbatuk canggung lagi. "Siapa—" ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah wajahnya sendiri, "Siapa yang memukulmu?"

Mengerjap, dan lalu bocah itu terkejut seperti menyadari sesuatu, jari lentiknya menusuk daerah luka itu lalu ia meringis. "Aku—bukan siapapun. Aku hanya—aku harus pergi."

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu lagi, untuk menawarkannya tumpangan kerumah atau menelepon temannya atau bahkan membelikannya sepatu baru, tapi sayangnya pintu depan Kyuhyun sudah terbuka dan tertutup kembali, tanpa perkataan lain diantara mereka.

Kyuhyun merasa aneh. Tidak marah. Tidak jengkel. Tidak seperti ia berharap harusnya menelepon polisi saja tadi, tapi hanya...aneh. Seperti ada lubang baru dihatinya, seperti ia baru saja membuat kesalahan. Membuat sesuatu terlepas dari genggamannya. Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ia pikirkan untuk ia pertimbangkan, karena sangat aneh sekali rasa itu ada pada seseorang yang bahkan ia tak tahu namanya, yang ia baru saja tepuk dengan ujung sapu karena ia tertidur dan muntah di seluruh balkon Kyuhyun.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ketika Kyuhyun menyirami tanamannya, ia melihat sebuah sepatu converse berwarna ungu tergeletak disana.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang berdiri di luar, tepatnya di trotoar jalanan yang sibuk, berjemur dibawah matahari yang panas. Ia mengesap kopi dengan tenang dan mencoba mengacuhkan orang-orang yang menatap, dan menunggu Jessica untuk turun dari kantornya agar mereka bisa pergi makan siang bersama. Ini adalah hal yang normal, dan hari yang normal. Banyaknya waktu yang Kyuhyun habiskan untuk berdiri tepat di trotoar yang sama, di dekat pohon besar yang sama sambil mengesap kopi yang ia pesan dari kafe yang biasa membuatnya nyaman. Seperti yang ia harapkan.

Itu adalah hal yang Kyuhyun suka. Yang diharapkan. Ia membenci pesta kejutan, kunjungan kejutan, kejutan hadiah untuknya, dan apapun itu yang namanya _surprise._ Biasanya, Kyuhyun suka untuk mengetahui sesuatu supaya ia dapat merencanakannya dengan baik. Ia adalah seorang perencana.

Ketika suatu hal tidak berjalan sesuai dengan yang ia rencanakan, Kyuhyun sedikit panik.

Saat Kyuhyun mengecek jam di tangannya, ia mendengar sebuah suara ranting yang patah dari atas kepalanya. Daun hijau terang terlihat terjatuh kebawah kaki Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun berkedip menatapnya. Ketika ia melihat ke arah atas, ia mengharapkan akan melihat seekor tupas atau kucing, atau bahkan seekor burung yang sedang membangun sarangnya.

Sebaliknya, ia melihat seseorang yang sangat-sangat familiar sedang mengerjapkan matanya seperti burung hantu yang memang pas sekali Kyuhyun samakan dengan posisinya yang sedang duduk diatan _pohon._ Mata mereka terkunci satu sama lain, orang itu sepertinya sudah menyadari siapa itu Kyuhyun. Hening, tak satupun diantara mereka tahu apa yang harus dikatakan, lalu kemudian anak itu terbatuk canggung.

"Hey," ujarnya, sedikit teredam karena jarak mereka yang sedikit jauh dengan dedaunan yang memblokirnya.

Kyuhyun kurang lebih sudah melupakan tentang itu. Benar, ini memang baru beberapa hari setelah _kecelakaan itu_ , tapi Kyuhyun sudah membuat dirinya terpaksa fokus dengan hal-hal lain. Kyuhyun tak menyangka akan bertemu bocah itu lagi di jam sembilan pagi hari ini.

Ini sangat aneh. Bocah _itu._ Ia sedang duduk di atas pohon besar di atas Kyuhyun dan memanggilnya. Aneh—sangat aneh.

Poinnya adalah, Kyuhyun sudah mencoba dengan sengaja melupakan bocah manis itu dari pikirannya, dan sebagai hasilnya, ia sedikit berharap jika ia tidak akan pernah melihat bocah itu dalam hidupnya lagi. Kyuhyun tak mengenalnya dan ia tak akan melihatnya lagi. Dan kasuspun ditutup.

Jadi, ia tak pernah kepikiran bahwa ia akan bertemu _lagi_ dengan bocah itu.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah, mengusap wajahnya selama beberapa detik, dan mengatakan suatu kalimat yang pertama datang dalam pikirannya. "Aku punya sepatumu." Ini sangat bodoh—itu bahkan bukan topiknya, tapi memangnya apalagi yang bisa Kyuhyun katakan padanya?

Ada sebuah desahan berat dari bocah itu, dan dahan yang ia duduki berkeretak keras. "Bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?" ujar bocah itu dengan muka memelasnya.

Melihat tak ada pilihan lain di depannya, Kyuhyun mengangguk _ya_.

Kyuhyun mengira bocah itu akan mengatakan _bantu aku turun, aku terjebak dalam pohon ini_ atau _kembalikan sepatuku dasar kau mesum_ atau—apapun itu yang alasannya dapat Kyuhyun mengerti. Tapi sebaliknya, bocah itu membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Bisakah kau memberitahuku saat pria disana itu—" jari lentiknya menunjuk ke arah yang tidak jelas, dan Kyuhyun mengikuti dengan matanya ke arah stan penjualan wafel yang berada dua puluh kaki dari tempat mereka, "...saat pria disana itu pergi?"

"Pria yang menjual wafel? Uh—aku rasa ia akan disana sampai jam lima sore..."

"Bukan dia," ujarnya membenarkan sedikit, menunjuk jarinya dengan sedikit paksaan ke arah yang sama. "Kemeja coklat."

Lirikan yang kedua ke arah stan wafel dan Kyuhyun melihat seorang pria yang memakan kemeja cokelat sedang memakan sebuah wafel dan berbicara pada seorang wanita. Kyuhyun memandangnya lama, memandang saat pria itu menyelesaikan wafelnya dan membuang tempatnya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

"Apa yang sedang ia lakukan?"

"Uh—ngobrol dengan seorang perempuan."

Jeda sebentar sebelum Kyuhyun mengatakan "oh."

Jujur saja, Kyuhyun tak melihat sesuatu yang berbahaya dari pria itu, seperti, Kyuhyun tak akan memandang dua kali padanya saat mereka berpapasan di jalan, karena ia hanyalah seorang pria biasa.

Kyuhyun menggaruk-garuk sisi wajahnya, dan menyadari jika dua puluh detik berlalu begitu saja dalam kesunyian. "Kurasa ia sudah bersiap-siap akan pergi, sekarang."

" _Benarkah?"_ ujar bocah itu excited. "Oh, terima kasih tuhan. Burung disini sudah menatapku terus seperti ingin mencolok mataku keluar."

Kyuhyun tertawa sambil terus melihat si kemeja cokelat berjalan menuju arah lain dengan wanita yang sama dan menghilang di sudut blok. "Oke," ujar Kyuhyun sambil melirik ke atas. "Dia—er—sudah pergi."

Kaki mungil bocah itu mencoba menuruni pohon yang tadi ia duduki. Kyuhyun menyadari jika ia memakai sepatu yang berbeda, dan, tentu saja memang harus begitu 'kan? Bocah itu tak akan berjalan dengan sepatu yaag tak cocok satu sama lain. Kyuhyun tak bisa melakukan hal lain selain berdiri disana dan menatap, ini adalah situasi yang sangat canggung, putusnya, ini sangat menyakitkan.

"Terima kasih," ujar bocah itu sambil melihat ke arah stan wafel dan benar-benar memastikan jika si kemeja cokelat sudah pergi. "Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku."

"Ehm—" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa berhasil menyelesaikan.

"Aku Sungmin. Lee Sungmin." potong bocah itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Karena ini adalah hal yang normal dan sopan, tanpa alasan apapun, tanpa memikirkan ia akan menjabat lengan cantik bocah itu, Kyuhyun meraihnya dan mengatakan. "Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhyun." Ulang Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun beranggapan jika suara bocah itu yang menyebutkan namanya tidak—tidakmelakukan _sesuatu_ pada otaknya. Setelah beberapa saat, Sungmin menarik kembali lengannya dan menundukan kepalanya malu malu. "Oke, jadi—normalnya aku—kau tahu. Aku tak melakukan hal seperti ini biasanya."

Kyuhyun menaikan alisnya, ini adalah kali kedua Kyuhyun bertemu dengan bocah ini, Sungmin, di saat-saat tidak menyenangkan, ia selalu sedang melakukan sesuatu yang aneh dan terkadang well, memalukan.

"Aku baru saja putus," ujar Sungmin cepat. "Ketika aku putus dengan seseorang, aku cenderung—um. Itu bukanlah saat-saat yang menyenangkan."

"Hm?" gumam Kyuhyun sebagai jawaban.

"Pria tadi—" ujar Sungmin sambil menunjuk ke arah stan penjual wafel, walaupun si kemeja cokelat tadi sudah menghilang, "Dia mantan kekasihku."

Karena Sungmin masih memiliki luka yang hampir memudar di daerah matanya, dan karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mempunyai topik untuk mengobrol dengan Sungmin, ia langsung mengatakan. "Apa pria itu yang melakukannya padamu?" ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah mata Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun seperti mengatakan _huh?,_ sebelum ia mengusapkan jarinya ke arah lukanya yang sudah berwarna ungu. "Oh—tidak." ia tertawa singkat, dan Kyuhyunpun merasa lega. "Aku semacam...kena pukulan di mata dengan bola basket yang kucoba lemparkan ke arah jendelanya tapi bola itu malah terlempar ke sudut rumahnya dan memantul kembali dan—" ia tak menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sungmin hanya mengayunkan jari lentiknya ke arah mata seperti mengatakan _begitulah, luka ini._

Kyuhyun berhasil menahan tawanya saat membayangkan hal itu.

"Biasanya aku tak seperti ini," ulangnya sekali lagi, dengan lebih terpaksa. "Begini saja, kita buat semuanya menjadi lebih jelas." Lanjut Sungmin sambil memberi gestur dengan tangannya, dan Kyuhyun mengikuti dengan matanya yang seperti magnet pada jari lentik Sungmin kemanapun mereka pergi. "...Aku, benar-benar, sangat minta maaf sudah masuk ke balkonmu."

Dengan jujur, Kyuhyun menjawab dengan simpel, "Itu bukan masalah besar."

"Dan juga, aku sangat minta maaf kalau aku—um melakukan _fase pertama_ dari rasa emosionalku—um untuk menangis di balkonmu."

"Kita tidak perlu sampai ke detailnya," ujar Kyuhyun tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa, aku menerima permintaan maafmu."

Untuk beberapa saat, Sungmin hanya berdiri disana sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Bukan menatap sebenarnya, hanya melihat. Memperhitungkan dan meyakinkan apakah Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah memaafkannya. "Aku sangat malu sekali."

Kyuhyun mempererat pegangannya pada gelas kopi yang sudah kosong saat Sungmin memberikannya tatapan malu dengan muka memerah. "Uh—jadi putusnya kau dengan pacarmu kali ini sangat buruk, huh?"

" _Buruk."_ Ujar Sungmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pahit. "Aku baru saja memanjat sebuah pohon di siang hari begini supaya aku tidak melihat atau berbicara pada dia— _buruk_ bahkan belum bisa mendeskripsikan semuanya." Sungmin menundukan kepalanya lagi. "Terima kasih untuk yang tadi."

"Bukan masalah." Jawab Kyuhyun. "Uh—seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi. Aku masih memiliki sepatumu, jadi..."

"Oh ya benar," ujarnya sambil mengangguk. "Aku akan membutuhkan itu kembali. Tapi sekarang aku harus—" ia melirik ponselnya dan lalu melebarkan matanya saat melihat jam yang tertera. "Aku harus pergi, sekitar, _sepuluh menit_ yang lalu. Aku—" gumam Sungmin sambil berjalan mundur. "...senang bertemu denganmu. Lagi."

Sungmin berjalan pergi dengan cepat sambil menggumamkan _permisi_ kepada siapapun yang ia lewati sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya berdiri disana sambil menatapnya.

Jessica secara tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya dan berteriak _hey,_ ia lalu mengikuti arah mata Kyuhyun dan menaikan alisnya menatap si bocah bertubuh mungil yang mulai menghilang di sudut kanan jalan. "Siapa _itu?"_

.

.

.

.

Kali ketiga Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Sungmin, bisa dibilang adalah pertemuan yang cukup baik. Walaupun, Kyuhyun dengan cepat mempelajari jika _pertemuan yang cukup baik_ adalah kata yang subjektif dimana Sungmin selalu membuatnya khawatir.

Jessica baru saja menyeretnya masuk ke sebuah bar, menggumam sesuatu tentang _kau butuh udara segar,_ yang faktanya sama sekali tidak berhubungan. Tak ada yang lebih Jessica suka selain memiliki waktu selama berjam-jam untuk tertawa terhadap setiap laki-laki yang mengajaknya untuk mengobrol. Banyakya, Kyuhyun hanya duduk dan minum. Jika ada orang yang mendekat, ia akan memberikan mereka sebuah death glare dan lalu menggelengkan kepalanya seperti mengatakan _tidak, tidak, tidak._ Mungkin mereka pikir Jessica dan dirinya adalah _sesuatu_ , atau mungkin hanya berpikiran jika Kyuhyun adalah seorang _asshole._

Kyuhyun sedang meminum gelas ketiganya, menyandar di bagian bar sambil mendengar dengan sebelah telinga ketika Jessica menjelaskan secara detail pada seorang pria random tentang bagaimana pekerjaannya—saat ia melihat Sungmin tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

Ini, pikir Kyuhyun, adalah kali pertama ia melihat Sungmin melakukan sesuatu yang normal. Sungmin hanya duduk disana, seperti orang-orang lain, mengenakan kaus berwarna putih dan bersandar untuk berbicara dengan seorang pria yang kelihatannya cukup familiar bagi Kyuhyun. Sungmin memegang sebuah gelas minuman, tapi sepertinya ia tidak mengesapnya sama sekali, seperti ia lebih banyak menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk berbicara dengan _siapapun itu_ daripada melakukan hal biasa yang orang-orang lakukan di dalam sebuah bar.

Kyuhyun melekatkan pandangannya lama, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia diizinkan untuk hanya _menatap_ Sungmin tanpa Sungmin sedang berada di dalam situasi yang aneh. Satu hal yang datang ke dalam pikiran Kyuhyun adalah— _sial, dia sangat indah—_ dan yang kedua adalah— _itu tidak ada hubungannya._

Karena ya memang tak ada hubungannya. Tak ada hubungannya sama sekali. Bibir indah dan kulit putihnya dan mata hitam pekatnya dan rambutnya yang halus...tak ada hubungannya. Yang penting adalah dia hanya seorang remaja muda dengan emosi tidak stabil yang harus membuatnya memanjat pohon dan menaiki tangga sampai kehilangan sepatunya hanya karena seorang mantan pacar yang ingin ia hindari.

Tapi Kyuhyun masih terus menatapnya dengan intens. _Well, why not?_

Kyuhyun mengesap minumannya dan menyadari jika ia sudah tidak memperhatikan apa yang Jessica katakan, yang justru ia sadari adalah bahwa Sungmin sedang berbicara dengan mantan kekasihnya—si kemeja cokelat. Walaupun jarak Kyuhyun tak terlalu jauh, ia tetap tak bisa mendengarkan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, tapi dari gestur tubuh Sungmin dan ekspresi wajahnya sudah terlihat jelas jika Sungmin sedang marah. Atau sedih? Tidak bisa dibedakan. Sungmin yang marah/sedih menyandar lebih dekat seperti ia benar-benar mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting di depan wajah pria itu walaupun suara musik sangat keras terdengar. Pria itu, yang kelihatannya, sangat marah, mulai berdiri ke arah kumpulan orang-orang yang sedang menari dan Sungmin mengikutinya—mereka bertengkar disana. Tidak sadar akan sekitarnya, mereka mulai berteriak satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Ini mungkin fase ketiga dari yang Sungmin katakan padanya, dan ini bukanlah urusan Kyuhyun. Ia mungkin secara tak sengaja terlibat dalam fase pertama, dan mungkin juga pada fase kedua, tapi itu bukan berarti jika Kyuhyun menjadi bagian dari semua ini. Ia tidak mengenal Sungmin sama sekali. Ini _bukanlah_ urusannya.

Walaupun Kyuhyun terlihat sibuk dengan minumannya, ia tetap melihat Sungmin dari sudut matanya. Katakanlah Kyuhyun memiliki insting yang kuat, Kyuhyun hanya tahu jika sesuatu tidak berjalan dengan semestinya.

Jadi, rasanya tidak terlalu mengejutkan bagi Kyuhyun saat mantan kekasih Sungmin mulai menarik lengannya dan _menyeretnya,_ cukup kasar karena Sungmin terlihat hampir saja tersandung dan menjatuhkan gelas minumannya ke bawah. Musik disini terlalu keras sampai suara pecahnya gelas itu sama sekali tak terdengar, tapi Kyuhyun melihat kaki Sungmin sedang berjalan diatas pecahan itu sekarang sambil bersusah payah mencoba melepaskan pegangan dari pria itu.

Kyuhyun membanting minumannya ke atas konter dan berdiri. Untuk beberapa saat, ia hanya berdiri, menatap Sungmin yang mulai mencakar lengan yang memeganginya dan memukul-mukul lemah ke dada mantan kekasihnya dengan sia-sia, dan semakin lama Kyuhyun melihat, semakin _marah_ diri Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memang tidak terlalu hebat dalam sebuah hubungan. Tiga hubungan terakhirnya berakhir dengan sangat tidak bagus, dan ia tidak terlalu baik dalam mengekspresikan perasaannya dan ia juga tidak baik dalam mengatakan apa yang ia mau, dan ia juga tidak suka melakukan sms/email/telepon atau apapun yang orang-orang mau agar hubungan mereka terikat, dan sukses.

Bisa dikatakan, walaupun Kyuhyun, yang selalu gagal dan gagal dalam hubungan romantis, ia tahu hal-hal yang harusnya tidak kau lakukan di dalam sebuah _relationship_. Tidak peduli jika Sungmin yang tertawa di depan wajah Kyuhyun saat ia bertanya apakah mantan kekasihnya itu yang memukulnya, itu tidak ada hubungannya. Yang harus kau tahu adalah kau tidak menempatkan tangan pada _partner_ mu ketika kau sedang marah, dan saat mereka bilang untuk melepaskan, seperti yang sedang Sungmin lakukan sekarang ini dengan jelas, kau harus _melepaskannya brengsek._

Kyuhyun berjalan pergi dari tempatnya berdiri, meninggalkan Jessica di belakang dan mengabaikan teriakannya yang mengatakan _kau mau pergi kemana?!_ Tak ada yang Kyuhyun pikirkan selain Sungmin yang menangis sambil mabuk di balkonnya, dan Sungmin yang memanjat pohon sendiri hanya untuk menghindari pria ini dan—

"Bisakah kah _mendengarkanku_ sekali saja? Aku bukannya ingin melakukan sex dengan wanita itu, bahkan jika aku ingin, memangnya itu urusanmu?"

Tubuh mungil Sungmin mencoba mundur dari tubuh tinggi pria itu tapi tangan pria itu malah menyeretnya kembali. "Aku bilang lepaskan, _sialan—"_

" _Kau-_ lah yang menghancurkan keseluruhan hubungan ini dengan menjadi terlalu _obsesif_ dan _sinting_ setiap waktu."

Wajah Sungmin berubah menjadi kesakitan, entah secara emosional atau secara fisik, Kyuhyun tidak yakin, tapi ia rasa dirinya sudah cukup dekat untuk dapat mendengar suara erangan Sungmin yang mengatakan "...hentikan, ini mulai terasa _sakit—"_

Mantan kekasih Sungmin membuka mulutnya lagi untuk mengatakan sesuatu, menaruh tangannya yang lain di dagu Sungmin untuk mendorong wajahnya agar menatap kembali pada pria itu, dan Kyuhyun tahu harusnya ia tak melakukan sesuatu terhadap situasi ini, tapi. Kyuhyun mempunyai _temper_ yang buruk.

Kyuhyun meninju keras rahang pria tersebut, dan membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai dansa. Sungmin yang sudah terlepas dari pegangannya dengan terhuyung-huyung mundur ke belakang sambil melebarkan matanya. Dia berteriak, " _Oh tuhan_!"

Kyuhyun mengguncangkan tangannya sambil menggumamkan makian—dia _benar-benar_ memukul pria itu—ia lalu menatap mata Sungmin, mengabaikan seluruh kejadian yang sedang terjadi. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, menatap diantara mantan kekasihnya yang sedang tersungkur di lantai dan wajah khawatir Kyuhyun. Seperti ia tak tahu harus berkata apa, Sungmin hanya mengatakan. " _Holy. Shit_."

Ada darah. Ada darah disana, dan petugas keamanan, dan Jessica yang berteriak _kau berkelahi di bar!_ Dan sebelum Kyuhyun menyadari semuanya, ia ternyata sudah diseret keluar bar bersama dengan Sungmin dan Jessica, petugas keamanan membanting pintu bar di belakang mereka untuk memberitahu jika mereka tak boleh masuk selama malam ini. Atau malam yang lainnya, mungkin.

"Oh, ya ampun," mulai Jessica, matanya melebar dan bercahaya, seperti kejadian ini sangat menyenangkan baginya. Jessica berjalan bolak balik dengan high-heelnya yang berbunyi tuk tuk di aspal, sedangkan Sungmin hanya berdiri disana dengan pandangan bingung. "Aku melihat semuanya! Kau memukulnya sampai pingsan. Itu seperti—ya ampun!" Jessica pernah melihat Kyuhyun berkelahi sebelumnya. Tidak peernah sejak...masa-masa sekolah. Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun cukup marah sampai membuatnya berkelahi di sebuah bar sejak _sekolah,_ atau mungkin kuliah.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin lama, menilainya. Ia mengira Sungmin pasti akan marah karena kurang lebih ia baru saja membuat mantan kekasihnya tersungkur di lantai tanpa alasan yang jelas, tapi dari yang dapat Kyuhyun lihat, Sungmin memiliki ekspresi kesal seperti ia akan mulai menangis.

Saat Sungmin menatap balik Kyuhyun, kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar sangat...menarik. "Dia tidak akan pernah memukulku, kau tahu."

Kalimat itu, bagi Kyuhyun, tidak terlalu terdengar sebagai hal yang positif. Itu lebih terdengar seperti Sungmin sedang mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri setiap kali mantannya melakukan hal seperti tadi, menyeretnya dan berteriak di depan wajahnya. _Dasar, tak usah berbohong di depanku_ ujar batin Kyuhyun.

"Dia sangat kurang ajar," jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menghiraukan kalimat Sungmin.

"Aku juga akan memukulnya 'kok," ujar Jessica sambil mengibaskan rambutnya. "Beberapa pria memang terkadang pantas dipukul, iya 'kan?"

Sungmin menatap Jessica sebentar, dan kemudian kembali pada Kyuhyun. "Aku tak percaya kau melakukan itu."

"Maaf," jawab Kyuhyun simpel karena ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. "Aku hanya—bereaksi."

"Yeah." Setuju Sungmin.

"Aku tidak menyukai itu," klarifikasi Kyuhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku tidak menyukainya—pria itu. Kau tak boleh lagi bertemu dengannya."

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya patuh. "Kurasa aku akan terus memanjat pepohonan setiap kali ia mendekat."

"Keputusan yang bagus," ujar Kyuhyun setuju. "Uh—ini temanku, Jessica."

Mereka berjabat tangan, Jessica menyeringai pada Sungmin seperti seekor kucing yang ingin memakan seekor tikus, Sungmin tersenyum balik padanya sebelum ia menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya. "Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak datang malam ini."

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Dia meneleponku dan aku—" ujar Sungmin tak menyelesaikan, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Seharusnya aku tahu lebih baik. Dia adalah orang yang brengsek." Kyuhyun tak bisa melakukan hal lain selain mengangguk setuju.

"Kau tahu," bisik Jessica sambil menyandar dekat ke telinga Sungmin. "Jika aku punya kekasih yang memperlakukanku seperti itu—aku berharap jika aku juga memiliki Kyuhyun yang akan memukulnya sampai pingsan, dan memberinya pelajaran yang setimpal."

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya di depan wajah Jessica, matanya melebar saat menyadari arti sesungguhnya dari perkataan wanita itu, kemudian Sungmin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah sambil mengusap dahinya. "Aku mungkin harus—pulang sekarang," ujar Sungmin sambil mengambil langkah mundur dengan ragu.

"Aku masih punya sepatumu," ujar Kyuhyun mengingatkan.

"Benar. Aku harus mengambilnya." Jawab Sungmin sebelum menjauh dan mengatakan. "Lain kali ya."

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa saja yang ia pikirkan tentang Sungmin. Seluruh kesan yang Kyuhyun dapatkan dari Sungmin sepenuhnya adalah—aneh. Bagi Kyuhyun, Sungmin tidak terlalu asing baginya, dia memiliki seorang mantan kekasih psikopat dan wajahnya sangat manis dan—

Kyuhyun masih menyimpan _sepatu_ nya. Memangnya apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan itu jika Sungmin tidak pernah datang untuk mengklaimnya? Kyuhyun menaruh sepatu itu bersamaan dengan sepatu-sepatunya yang lain, berbaris dengan rapi, dan setiap pagi ketika ia memilih setelan jas nya dan sepatunya, ia pasti akan memandang benda itu. Dan Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan sepatu Sungmin yang hanya sebelah dan berwarna terang, benda itu terlihat sangat _out of place_ jika dibandingkan dengan sepatu-sepatu Kyuhyun yang berwarna abu-abu, cokelat dan hitam. _Boring._

"Kurasa ia sangat manis," ujar Jessica sambil berbaring di sofa Kyuhyun, "Jadi, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau panik."

"Dia—aku tidak tahu." jawab Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku tidak _mengenalnya._ Aku tidak tahu tentangnya sama sekali."

" _Belum_ ," Jessica memberikan smirk terbaiknya pada Kyuhyun, " tapi kenyataannya kau benar-benar memukul 'pria' itu sampai babak belur hanya untuk dia."

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku melakukannya," Kyuhyun mengakui frustasi. "Aku hanya—"

"Kau seperti ksatria putih baginya. Jujur saja, jika aku adalah Sungmin, aku akan memanjatimu seperti pohon sekarang."

"Aku hanya tidak menyukai pria itu. Sesuatu tentangnya—membuatku ingin memukulnya lagi." Kyuhyun tidak berbohong. Berikan saja dirinya kesempatan, Kyuhyun mau 'kok berkelahi lagi dengannya dimana saja, kapan saja.

Jessica menggerling padanya seperti mengejek. "Ya karena pria itu mematahkan hati Sungmin-mu."

"Aku—" Kyuhyun tak bisa mengulang perkataan Jessica karena wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah. "Tapi aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Aku tak percaya aku harus menjelaskan hal seperti ini padamu," Jessica menghela nafas beratnya sambil beralih duduk dengan kaki disilangkan. "Di dalam sebuah hubungan, ada yang namanya, um, _fase_. Hubungan itu tidak selalu harus tergila-gila dengan cinta dan mengetahui semua hal positif dan negatifnya dari pasanganmu. Kau harus tahu jika kau harus melewati fase yang namanya sebuah perkenalan."

Kyuhyun tak percaya ia harus mendengarkan ini.

"Tak ada yang bilang 'kok kalau kau menginginkan bocah itu menjadi suami-mu, atau apapun itu—"

" _Ya Tuhan-"_

"...Aku cuma ingin bilang bahwa sudah cukup jelas jika kau tergila-gila padanya."

Tetap saja. Ada sesuatu yang memang Kyuhyun tidak mengerti mengenai semua hal ini seperti—" _dia menyusup ke dalam apartemenku,_ Jessica. Pingsan karena mabuk, menangis di atas seluruh tanaman tomatku." Tak ada hal yang menarik dari itu.

"Yeah yeah," ejek Jessica sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau harus menceritakan hal itu pada anak-anak yang nantinya akan kalian urus bersama."

"Tak ada siapapun _disini_ yang mengatakan soal _anak_ —"

"Kau melihat semua kejadian ini dengan cara yang salah." Potong Jessica. "Jadi, yeah, mungkin emosi bocah itu belum stabil dan dia sudah mempermalukan dirinya dua kali di depanmu, tapi—kau tetap menyukainya."

Bagi Kyuhyun ini rasanya hampir seperti plot cerita drama-drama bodoh yang bergenre drama-komedi. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku menyukainya, Jess?"

Jessica beralih memandang Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai senang, "Apa kau sudah membuang sepatu bocah itu?"

Dan begitulah. Itu adalah satu detail dari seluruh situasi ini yang Kyuhyun tak bisa memberikan penjelasan apapun atau menyangkal perasaannya yang ada untuk Sungmin. Ada seribu alasan untuk Kyuhyun yang seharusnya membuang saja sepatu itu, ia bisa membakarnya di perapian, atau mudahnya ia bisa saja melemparkannya ke jendela—tapi ia tak melakukan semua itu.

Dan sepertinya ia memang tak akan melakukannya, ia akan terus mengingatkan Sungmin tentang sepatunya setiap kali ia bertemu dengan bocah itu karena ia ingin Sungmin-lah yang datang dan mengambilnya sendiri. Kyuhyun menunggu itu.

"Ini sangat bodoh," erang Kyuhyun menatap matanya rapat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jessica menepuk punggung Kyuhyun beberapa kali. "Kasihan, kau sudah terobsesi Kyu."

Kyuhyun _tidak_ terobsesi. Oke? Dia sama sekali tidak.

Orang dewasa seperti dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh seperti itu.

Tapi tetap saja. Saat Kyuhyun menangkap bayangan Sungmin di sisi jalan dengan kap mobil bututnya yang terbuka dan bibirnya yang dikerucutkan mencoba mengerti apa yang salah dengan mobilnya, Kyuhyun memutuskan _fuck it,_ apa gunanya ia terus menyangkal semua ini? Dunia terus menerus menyeret dirinya ke aras situasi yang sama, dan Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar bisa menghindarinya.

Terobsesi, tergila-gila—terserah. Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya dan keluar.

Ketika Sungmin menyipitkan matanya ke arah matahari dan melihat Kyuhyun berjalan menuju arahnya, Kyuhyun mengira-ngira akan seperti apakah reaksinya. Ada jutaan reaksi yang Kyuhyun pikir Sungmin akan berikan padanya seperti canggung, malu, dehaman tenggorokan, menghindari kontak mata dan kalimat batin seperti _uh ini aneh dan sangat tidak nyaman._

Tapi kenyataannya, wajah Sungmin menunjukan senyum girang dan lambaian tangan pada Kyuhyun. Jujur saja, Kyuhyun tidak tahu apakah ia harus lega karena reaksi itu, atau harus khawatir karenanya. Lega karena _yeah, Sungmin tidak benar-benar membenciku dan tidak ingin melakukan apapun denganku_ dan lega karena Kyuhyun belum pernah melihat Sungmin tersenyum dengan sangat—indah. Itu adalah senyuman yang sangat, sangat indah. Terlebih lagi jika itu ditujukan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau datang untuk menyelamatkanku lagi?" goda Sungmin, mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dramatis sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan dari mata cerah milik Sungmin "Uh—tentang itu—aku yang memukul kekasihmu—"

" _Mantan_ kekasih," ujar Sungmin mengklarifikasi dengan nada mengejek.

"...Aku biasanya tidak selalu memukul orang setiap waktu."

Sungmin menatapnya untuk beberapa saat, senyuman kecil tercetak di bibirnya. "Kau pikir aku akan marah soal itu?"

"Uh— _ya?"_

"Tidak aku justru sangat berterima kasih padamu," ujar Sungmin sambil meletakkan lap kotor dan bersandar di kap mobilnya, tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun sekarang, "aku juga ingin memukulnya 'kok. Aku berhutang budi padamu untuk yang berapa kali lagi ini? Delapan puluh kali?" tawa Sungmin.

"Tiga kali," ujar Kyuhyun membenarkan. Ia merasakan tangannya basah oleh keringat.

"Empat," kata Sungmin menyeringai sambil menunjuk mobilnya yang mogok. "Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku sangat bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang kukatakan oke? Aku biasanya tidak begitu saja pingsan di balkon orang, memanjat pohon, dan berkelahi dengan mantan pacar di bar—tapi, aku _selalu_ parkir di sisi jalan dengan mobil yang tidak mau hidup." Lanjut Sungmin sambil menggaruk pelipisnya. "Maksudku adalah, kupikir _fase kelima—moving on_ sudah dimulai, jadi—"

Kyuhyun mencoba mencerna apa yang Sungmin katakan dengan menatapnya lama, bibirnya yang indah, matanya yang hitam, kulitnya yang halus— "Oh. Jadi-"

"Jadi, kuharap, aku dan kau tidak akan bertemu di saat-saat yang memalukan lagi." ujarnya sambil memberikan senyum terbaik pada Kyuhyun.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mempertemukan matanya dengan mata Kyuhyun seperti, _yeah, tanya saja._

"Bagaimana kau bisa—sampai di balkonku, malam itu?"

"Ingatanku sedikit samar-samar," jawab Sungmin. "Aku tidak ingat dimana atau kenapa aku melakukannya—aku hanya memanjat tangga darurat dan aku rasa aku pikir balkonmu terlihat bagus."

"Sebagai tempat untuk _pingsan_?"

"Rencananya bukan untuk _pingsan,"_ jawab Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa. "Er—saat itu aku lapar."

Kyuhyun menganga. "Saat itu kau _mau memakan tomat-tomatku."_

"Tidak usah diperbicangkan lagi! Aku 'kan tidak memakannya."

Bagi Kyuhyun, itu adalah hal yang harus diperbincangkan. Karena ia tahu bahkan jika Sungmin menghabiskan seluruh tanaman tomatnya, Kyuhyun masih tetap akan berdiri disini sekarang. Ia juga akan tetap di pohon itu, dan ia tetap akan memukul wajah mantan kekasih Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun juga tetap akan menepikan mobilnya untuk berada disini sekarang, berbicara dengannya.

 _Itulah_ yang namanya tergila-gila. Sangat jelas dan sederhana.

Dari banyaknya balkon-balkon yang ada di kawasan apartemen Kyuhyun, dan dari banyaknya gedung-gedung apartemen di kota ini, Sungmin berakhir di tempat Kyuhyun. Itu—well. Jessica sendiri mungkin akan menamakannya _takdir._

"Benda ini tidak mau menyala," ujar Sungmin kesal sambil menunjuk mobilnya. "Aku rasa aku harus menelepon seseorang."

"Haruskah kuumumkan waktu kematiannya?" Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Tidak. Mobilku tidak _mati—_ dia hanya koma, sudah sering seperti itu kok. Aku tahu seseorang yang bisa mengurusnya." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Sungmin, hanya untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kembali lagi menatap mata rubah itu yang semakin indah saat diterpa matahari. "Kau butuh tumpangan ke suatu tempat?"

Wajah Sungmin menjadi lebih girang, ia menganggukan kepalanya antusias lalu mengatakan. "Aku berhutang budi padamu untuk yang ke empat kalinya. Aku berhutang padamu banyak sekali untuk ini."

Pikiran Kyuhyun melayang pada Sungmin yang sedang berbaring dibawah tubuhnya, tanpa sehelai benangpun, dan meneriakan namanya. Well, Ia dengan cepat menghapus pemikiran itu. Untuk sekarang, Kyuhyun tahu jika dirinya tidak bisa meminta apapun dari Sungmin, tak apa. Ia bisa menunggu.

"Aku masih punya sepatumu."

Sungmin tidak mengatakan _aku akan mengambilnya nanti_ kali ini. Tiba-tiba wajah Sungmin tersenyum lebar lagi dan, sebelum Kyuhyun bahkan tahu apa yang terjadi, Sungmin menyandar dekat untuk mencium pipi Kyuhyun. Untuk beberapa detik, Kyuhyun dapat mencum bau parfum dan deodoran Sungmin, dan sesuatu yang hanya berbau _Sungmin._ Bibirnya terasa sangat lembut di kulit Kyuhyun, dan ini—bukanlah apa-apa. Ciuman di pipi _bukanlah apa-apa._

Kyuhyun lebih suka seperti itu karena Sungmin baru saja terlepas dari hubungan dengan kekasihnya. Beberapa pelukan dan ciuman di pipi adalah hal yang Sungmin butuhkan.

"Ayo," ujar Kyuhyun saat Sungmin menarik dirinya. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke sebuah bengkel, atau apapun itu."

"Uh," Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, menyeringai. "Aku mau _sepatu_ ku kembali, Kyuhyun. Aku sudah kehilangan dia."

"Aku hampir saja membuangnya, kau tahu," goda Kyuhyun saat mereka mulai berjalan menuju mobil Kyuhyun yang berada di sisi jalan.

Sungmin memberikannya tampang tidak percaya. "Tidak. Kau tidak akan melakukannya." Jawabnya yakin.

Dan, dia benar. Kyuhyun akan tetap menyimpan sepatu itu untuk berbulan-bulan. Hanya untuk menunggu.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sedang berada di bar—bar yang berbeda dimana Kyuhyun memukul mantan kekasih Sungmin sampai pingsan bulan lalu.

Sungmin benar-benar membutuhkan waktu untuk sampai pada tujuan dimana ia benar-benar bisa _move on_ dan memulai lagi dengan orang lain. Mungkin tiga minggu belumlah cukup dimana dia dan Kyuhyun berjalan pergi bersama dalam _kapasitas_ teman, dan pergi menonton film action lalu memakan masakan chinese di dalam kamar Sungmin yang berantakan dengan tidak lebih dari lutut mereka yang bersentuhan. Disaat-saat itu, Sungmin tidak banyak bicara tentang mereka yang harusnya mempunyai status romantis. Kyuhyun mulai berpikir jika Sungmin hanya menginginkan seorang teman, seseorang yang bisa membantunya merasa oke sekali lagi setelah ia melewati pengalaman putus yang tidak menyengangkan, dan fakta bahwa Kyuhyun hanya duduk disana sambil terus menatap bibirnya setiap waktu dan mengkhayalkan tentang jarinya yang ia taruh di seluruh permukaan kulit Sungmin—Oh tuhan.

Kyuhyun merasa dirinya adalah seorang monster. Bahkan walaupun dia hanya sekedar ' _having fun'_ bersama Sungmin, ia tetap tidak bisa menghapus perasaan itu, perasaan dimana, suatu waktu, suatu kesempatan, ia bisa memaksa Sungmin untuk melakukan sex. Itu sangat bodoh, sangat bodoh, dan Kyuhyun tahu itu.

Karena, suatu hari, setelah telur gulung terakhir habis dan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan benar-benar kenyang, Sungmin menyandar padanya dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Biasa saja, seperti mereka sudah melakukannya ratusan kali. Sungmin menarik diri dan menatap mata Kyuhyun. "Aku mungkin memakan satu tomatmu."

Bukannya menjawab. Kyuhyun malah kembali mencium bibir Sungmin dengan sedikit lebih ganas kali ini.

Dan semuanya mulai berjalan dengan baik akhir-akhir ini. Lebih dari baik sebenarnya. Sungmin itu pintar dan cerewet, dan tidak _sepenuhnya_ ceroboh, dan ayahnya sangat menyeramkan, Kyuhyun akui ia sedikit panik saat Sungmin mengenalkan ayahnya. Tapi itu semua rasanya cukup untuk mendeskripsikan ribuan situasi yang sudah mereka lalui selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

Tidak peduli apapun, tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi, Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah menyesal sudah berjalan keluar untuk menemukan Sungmin yang pingsan di balkonnya. Walaupun ia harus membersihkan muntahan Sungmin selama lebih dari sepuluh kali sambil mengutuk kesal.

Sekarang, saat mereka sedang berada di bar bersama teman-teman Jessica, Sungmin bersandar dekat ke tubuh Kyuhyun, jarinya berjalan-jalan di kemeja Kyuhyun setiap kali ia bergerak dan tangan Kyuhyun memegang lembut pinggang Sungmin.

Di seberang meja mereka, salah satu teman Jessica, Tiffany, mungkin, jika ingatan Kyuhyun memang benar, melirik mereka untuk beberapa detik sebelum menunjukan jarinya di antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sambil berkata. "Bagaimana 'sih kalian bisa bertemu?"

Sungmin hampir saja terbatuk karena tertawa, dan Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. Berapa kali mereka membuat candaan tentang apa yang harus mereka katakan pada orang-orang yang akan bertanya seperti itu, dan Sungmin selalu menganggap itu adalah hal terlucu di dunia ini.

Setelah puas tertawa, ia menatap Kyuhyun dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa kau mau menceritakannya, atau aku saja?"

Kyuhyun harus akui—itu memangcerita yang _cukup lucu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _END (BENER BENER END)LOL_


End file.
